


hey love, we’ll get away with it

by waitfortheclick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Rough Sex, Slurs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfortheclick/pseuds/waitfortheclick
Summary: What if Ruby broke Meg out of Hell in season 4 and also they were lovers.





	1. like a tumor

**Author's Note:**

> Written around 4 years ago, critique appreciated.

Meg watches Ruby out of the corner of her eye and thinks, “We aren’t in love, this isn’t love, it isn’t, tell me it isn’t.”  

“Stop staring at me.”

“Find a less attractive meat suit, baby.”

Ruby pushes her and they wrestle off the couch and onto the floor. Meg lets her pin her wrists above her head.

“Bitch.”

“Cunt.”

Meg’s face flushes as Ruby leans down to suck on her bottom lip and she knows she must feel her pulse race.

“I have to go.” Ruby whispers and it almost sounds like regret.

“Gotta go suck dick for daddy.” She gets a smack for that and laughs.

Meg watches reruns and imagines lighting the cast of Friends on fire.

Later, she bites Ruby’s thighs. She’s got a finger inside her and her thumb on her clit, feeling her grip tight. She could write an opera around Ruby’s moans but she doesn’t say that. Sentimentality embarrasses her and Ruby hits her when she bites too hard.

She cranes her neck and wolf whistles when Ruby leaves, again. She wonders what this is. When they win, are they going to find a nice little place to settle down? Maybe away from the rack they’ll relearn vulnerability.

No, she knows vulnerability. She knows the naked awkward ache of it.    

What will they gain, then?  They’ll be clean. They’ll shed shame and anger and burn like stars instead of a garbage fire. They can stop running.  No more baggage.  

“Do you suck his dick?”

Ruby shoots her a look, “What do you care?”

“I have nothing to do all day, gimme some entertainment.”

“Take off your clothes, fold them, spread your legs.”

Meg cums listening to Ruby talk about swallowing Sam’s.

“Love” is on the tip of her tongue but never leaves her mouth.


	2. but honey i believed i could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loss.

The first time I met you, in front of a gutted soul, both of us black smoke, you asked if I wanted to get some french fries.

I asked about the salt and you said, “What’s existence without a little danger?”

I remember you coming back to me smelling like blood and him, your eyes shining black with triumph.  Every time I would lick you until you forgot his name.  “Sam who?” I asked and we’d laugh like hyenas.

You were beautiful, and wild.  We never knew each other’s real names, didn’t know each other’s stories.  But sometimes, maybe I was losing my mind, I swear you laughed and I could see you.

I felt it when you died, you know.

I never thanked you for pulling some strings and getting me out of Hell.  I just joked about you needing a fucktoy.  You held my wrists like glass and eased your fingers inside me.  You looked in my eyes until I started to cry and had to look away.

You knew all about the rack.

You always chose the prettiest bodies, but I thought you were beautiful.  The demon.  People think demons are twisted souls, which we are, but we’re still beautiful.  We still feel.

I kissed that angel.  The weird one.  He kissed me back.  He believes so much, he’s so good.  He reminds me of you.  I look at him and this body’s bones ache.

After you died my mind went red.  I wanted to make them pay.  I almost made that old man kill Dean.  My hounds tore up that girl, but she won.  She killed them and went to Heaven.

We’re fighting a war.  Again.  But it’s funny this time because Crowley tried to side with the boss and failed.  I think about him groveling and being told “No” and I laugh and laugh.

How is it that the more things change the more they stay the same?  True cliches.  We’re fighting another war.  We might die.  Again.  I think of you and put one boot in front of the other.  I don’t want revenge.  I want you but I can’t have you, so I want nothing.

I never told you I loved you.  How was I supposed to know what would happen?  No, that’s not true.  We knew the risks, I just didn’t want to say it.  There’s something wrong with me.

I was a feral thing when Lucifer rose, when you fell.  Everyone talked and talked about you but I didn’t.  I spoke of blood and smiled with my teeth.  With you I was soft, without I was hard.  I wore vengeance like armor and snapped spines when they asked about us.  I spat at them as they healed.  Their general was back.

Now I’m working with the Winchesters.  They look at me like I’m trash and I smile because they think they’re better.  I killed an angel but I don’t really get angry anymore.  I gave them your knife because hey, it’s not like you’re coming back anyway.

I used to be a warrior, now I watch out for people who’d sooner skin me than smile at me.  Well, I guess not much has changed.

Although I never used to talk to dead people.  Beings.  Whatever.

Sometimes I think about how I was inside Sam, and he was inside you.  It doesn’t mean anything, I just think about it.

Remember when we watched that meteor shower?  It scared you because it reminded you of the angels.  You tried to laugh it off but I straddled you and pressed your eyes closed and kissed you until you stopped shaking.

When the Winchesters assumed I had just escaped from Hell I didn’t correct them.


End file.
